1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pendent lamp structure.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional pendent lamp 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and comprises a positioning base 11, a hanging rod 12 attached to the positioning base 11, a hanging head 13 mounted to the bottom of the hanging rod 12, a plurality of lamp bases 14 each attached to the hanging head 13, and a lamp housing 15 mounted around the hanging rod 12. However, the lamp housing 15 is provided for a decorative purpose only, and cannot provide an illumination effect to co-operate with the lamp bases 14, thereby limiting the versatility of the pendent lamp. The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional pendent lamp.